Babygirl
by GleeIsMyAddiction
Summary: Luna didn't want her dad's to know how pathetic she is. Maybe a oneshot? More in the A/N. TW; Self Harm, Bullying, Self Hate, and Minor Violence.


**A/N Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and I know this isn't the Never have I Ever fic but I wrote some out then it deleted itself somehow and I can't for the life of me remember how it went. But I'm gonna try to complete it soon.**

 **This fic is just something I wrote in class months ago and thought to share it, I'm not sure if I should continue it or not though. Maybe after I finish Never have I ever... But anyway on with the story.**

 **TW: Self Harm, Bullying, Self Hate, and Violence (pushes and stuff).**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters except Luna.**

* * *

Luna Anderson was a very quiet student. She kept herself to herself and didn't misbehave. She didn't have any friends and she was bullied. Today had been a rough day, worse than normal. Luna got slushied four times, shoved into the locker by some girls in gym and hit her head. She felt like she was losing control.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

'I can't handle today.' I thought to myself as I walked out the canteen. ' I can't do it. I'm so pathetic, I just need to go home. Papa and Dad should be home later today, I have time to do what I need.' With that last thought I walked quickly out of school and started to head home, I didn't live that far away.

When I reached the front door I walked straight in and kicked my shoes off and dropped my bag to the floor. I slammed the door shut and ran straight to my room, closing the door and then to my bathroom. I left the door unlocked, no one was home after all. I started to fill the sink with cold water, rolled up my sleeves and grabbed for my hidden little blue box.

* * *

 **Kurt and Blaine's POV (sort of)**

They turned their head to the first slam of the front door and again to the second one coming from upstairs. They glanced at each other, sharing the thought that Luna shouldn't be home yet. They got up from the seats in the conservatory and went to see what was going on, as they got to the bottom of the stairs they seen Luna's stuff dumped on the floor. Upon seeing this they dashed up the stairs to see what was wrong with their babygirl, knowing she was a bit of a neat freak it was unsettling to see it that way. They quickly knocked on her door and walked in, noticing her bathroom door was slightly open the dashed over.

"What are you doing hun?" Blaine asked wearily as he seen his little girl with her arms in the sink. Luna stood there mouth agape.

"Oh baby." Kurt said softly and he noticed the small blue box with razors in it sat on the floor. Luna broke down crying, falling to the floor crossing her arms over her chest. Kurt and Blaine dropped down to her both hugging her either side. Blaine kicked the box away as he looked to Kurt who was stroking their daughters straight honey colored hair while shushing her.

"We need to talk babygirl." Blaine said rubbing her back, Luna's sobbing had yet to stop but she nodded her head still.

* * *

 **-Downstairs-**

Luna had calmed down now besides from a few barely noticeable sniffles, she was fiddling with her sleeves as she was sat between her fathers. Her eyes downcast.

"Luna, why are you hurting yourself baby?" Kurt asked gently, she took a deep breath.

"I can't handle it anymore. At school I have no friends, the girls slushie me, they even shove me into the lockers after gym. I can't take the things they say. I feel like they all laugh at me. I just can't take it anymore. It's been so long, I just, I can't even cry about it anymore. I cried before because I didn't want to hurt yous, I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to see how pathetic and stupid your little girl is. How ugly she I-"

"Luna May Anderson don't you say that about yourself. You are so beautiful and smart and in no way at all pathetic. You are hurting, but you are definitely not pathetic." Blaine said.

"Those girls at your school are wrong and need to be taught a lesson. How long has this been going on?" Kurt asks while taking her hand into his.

"Since I was 12." Luna put her head down then, breaking into dry sobs of pain. No tears just sounds. Her fathers hugged her from either side, slightly back and forth.

"We'll sort this out baby." Kurt said brushing her hair out her face.

"We promise." Blaine whispered into her hair as he kissed her head.


End file.
